


shangri-la

by mudkip



Category: Everworld Series - K. A. Applegate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudkip/pseuds/mudkip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no romance in the way they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shangri-la

David does him in the back alley of a nameless city, Galahad's sword strewn carelessly on a box by his side.

There's nothing personal about the way they fuck, raw adrenaline coursing through their veins, scrabbling for purchase on sweat-slickened skin; nothing loving in the way David presses him against the wall, needy, tongue and teeth burning trails over his neck, his navel and _yes please there oh god oh_ god-

But then David leans forward, skin of his chest hot against his as splinters dig into his back, fingers threading through the too-long hair of his fringe-

And David smiles, broken and forlorn and Christopher comes undone, babbling incoherently into the crook of David's neck as his back arches, jagged wood and sharp nails carving crevasses into his shoulders - skin-deep reminders of a war fought and lost.


End file.
